


Close

by Andromakhe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, parent-child bond, teacher-student bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo comforts Splinter after "Enter the Rat King."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rushed thing I put together. Because one can never have too much Splinter-turtle fluff.

"Sensei?" Leo called from the doorway of his room, a sushi platter in his hands.

 

Splinter raised his bowed head, shaking it sadly. "I...am afraid I'm not hungry. Can you leave it in the refrigerator for later?"

 

Leo frowned sadly, but nodded, turning to do as requested. But Splinter called him back.

 

"On second thought...maybe I could use a distraction. Have you eaten?"

 

"Oh, yeah. We're full."

 

"Good. Would you like to share some tea? And would you mind making it? You can leave the sushi with me."

 

Leo smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all. Here you are." He set the platter within easy reach of Splinter's paws and soon, the scent of steeping tea was wafting ever closer as Leo carried a tray with two mugs and the teapot into Splinter's room. Leo noted Splinter had eaten several rice cakes at this point, but Leo waited to pour the tea until it was no longer scalding. Leo spoke in the silence as he waited.

 

"I know I keep asking you, but are you all right? About attacking us, I mean. 'Cause, you know, it could have been worse."

 

"Leonardo, do you think I am all right?" Splinter queried exasperatedly.

 

"Well, um," Leo faltered, his expression hurt.

 

Splinter waited, but when Leo turned away, Splinter sighed morosely and held him close against his chest, mildly surprised when Leo lay his cheek against his shoulder. "I am sorry, my student. I should not have spoken in such a manner. I keep imagining you or another of your brothers impaled on my sword. It could have happened so easily. I do not know why it didn't. If it had happened, it would have destroyed me. I would not have been able to bear knowing I was the one who killed any of you, even if it was not my fault."

 

Leo actually slid his hands under Splinter's robe, caressing and burying his fingers in Splinter's coarse fur. Splinter found this intimate touch comforting in a way he didn't fully realize he needed. "You couldn't kill us. You love us too much. That love gave you the strength to fight the Rat King's will. And I love you too much to let you beat yourself up over something we all forgive you for. If I were in your position, I'd hate myself right about now, and you guys would be telling me this. I thought meditating together would help. I know the value of a friendly, supportive spirit in times of sorrow. You've always been that for me. Let me be that for you."

 

"Leonardo," Splinter whispered hoarsely, overwhelmed and trembling a little in his arms, "thank you. Thank you so much. Your words are precisely what I needed. I will have dinner and then I think I'll sleep a while. Rest will help more than meditation now, because my spirit is in no more need of healing. Would you sit near me until I sleep? And the others as well? I need to know you are safe tonight."

 

"We can stay home a couple nights, if that would help," Leo offered.

 

"Tonight should suffice, but the offer is appreciated." Splinter released Leo and poured them both tea, swallowing his thirstily before eating in earnest. 

 

Leo left the room with his tea and returned with the rest of the turtles about an hour later. Splinter was lying on a mattress, tail curled around his feet and his head inclined comfortably on a soft pillow. Michelangelo sprawled on his stomach next to Splinter, one arm slung over Splinter's ribs. Leo sat with a cool hand over one of Splinter's. Raphael and Donatello sat at Splinter's feet. They didn't keep constant contact the way Leo and Mikey did, but every once in a while, one of them would touch his leg, as though to remind him they were still there. When Splinter's breathing slowed and deepened, the turtles left as silently as shadows, dispersing to quiet activities by some tacit agreement. When they were finally tired enough to turn in a few hours later, their hearts were gladdened by the touch of a warm paw against their cheeks and a whiskered kiss to their foreheads.

 


End file.
